


Acidic Dragons and Destroyed Backpacks, Oh My!

by VickeyStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), School, So yeah, Stuffs, and kingdoms, class, had to be child friendly, i borrowed some names, just sayin, project for Language Arts, that means its not my best work, they're all original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “Johnathan, what did you say about the dragon?”He looked up from his backpack, shrugging. “Oh, nothing, just that we’re standing in it’s nest.”





	Acidic Dragons and Destroyed Backpacks, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> So.   
> this is for Language Arts class, i had to write a fairy tale. Don't know if this works, but it's what i turned in, so there's that.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> P.S.- Sarah Jane is named after Sarah Jane Smith, and yes, Prince Ess is also a borrowed name from that other show.

She sighed, frowning at the map.

“Johnathan, what did you say about the dragon?”

He looked up from his backpack, shrugging. “Oh, nothing, just that we’re standing in it’s nest.”

Sarah Jane squeaked, glancing at the sky. “Why are we standing on it’s nest? It could come back at any time!”

As if summoned by her words, a shadow slid across the area.

They both froze, slowly tilting their heads up to see a giant winged beast, the one they had hoped to avoid.

The dragon hovered over them, big red wings flapping almost too quickly to see. Its fangs were easily bigger than Sarah Jane, and she huffed when she noticed.

“How is everything taller than me?” she sighed, pulling out her hammer.

“You’re seriously still questioning that?” Johnathan replied, frowning in her general direction. His hands and eyes were busy, reading over the mission request.

“So, all we had to do was get the necklace, but it isn’t here. I didn’t come prepared to fight a dragon!” he exclaimed, looking around him.

Sarah Jane studied the dragon. “Found the necklace.”

Johnathan looked at her, and she pointed at the dragon.

More specifically, the dragon’s neck.

Wrapped around the dragon’s neck was a delicate silver chain. Hanging off of the chain was a glittering gem, in the shape of the dragon.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Johnathan said, as she stared.

Sarah Jane smirked, trading her hammer for a bow.

“I’ll get him to the ground, you get the necklace.” she notched an arrow, aiming at the dragon’s left wing.

“You have your communicator?” he asked, glancing at her.

She smirked. “Always.”

“Well, at least we’ll get some shade from the sun before we die.” Johnathan shrugged, pulling out a dagger and preparing to run.

Sarah Jane released the bowstring, and they both watched as the arrow flew toward the dragon, putting a hole in its wing.

The dragon howled into the air, spewing green matter from it’s mouth. Sarah Jane felt some land on her jacket, quickly pulling it off and running for cover.

“It’s an acid dragon! Find cover!” she yelled to Johnathan. When she looked around, she spotted him, backpack over his head, running directly toward where the dragon had crash landed.

“You idiot!” she hissed to herself, running after him.

She quickly notched another arrow, jumping over the puddles of acid on the ground, and fired at the dragon’s back leg.

It howled again, before lifting its head and looking directly at her.

“Oh, no.” she breathed, staring into it’s furious eyes.

She noticed Johnathan climbing the dragon’s neck, pausing to send her a cheeky wave. Sarah Jane felt a small smile grace her face, even as she rolled her eyes.   
She ducked when she heard his sudden shout, barely avoiding a ball of acid aimed for her face. When she looked where it came from, she saw the dragon, looking smug. She notched another arrow, taking aim.

“Hurry up, Johnny!” she released the bowstring, this time aiming for the dragon’s nose, and let out a satisfied sigh as her arrow landed.

“Problem.” her communicator buzzed.

“What’s up?” she asked, sprinting to get out of the dragon’s sightline.

“The necklace is locked.”

“Meaning?” she breathed, counting her arrows.

“I don’t have my pick.” he replied. She sighed, peeking behind her to see the dragon, searching for her.

“Where are you?” she asked, ducking as acid passed over her head.

There was a pause, before he replied, confusion in his voice. “On the dragon?”

She rolled her eyes. “I know you’re on the dragon, where on the dragon are you?”

“Right behind the left ear.” was his reply.

Sarah Jane notched an arrow, pausing to aim, then releases her bowstring, not stopping to watch the arrow hit its mark.

“Right next to my head, good shot!” Johnathan exclaimed through the communicator.

“What do you think I was aiming at?” she questioned, turning to continue running.

“Oh, very funny.” he replied, and she could hear him picking the lock with her arrow.

“Yeah, well, whatever you’re doing, do it quickly, because I’ve only got eight arrows left.” She informed him, counting.

“Almost got the lock off, give me a second.”

The dragon paused, halfway through trying to kill her, and she watched as the necklace fell to the ground.

There was a moment of silence, as they all three just… waited.

“Johnathan, talk to me, what’s happening?” she asked him.

“I don’t know, the dragon’s warming up.” was his response.

“Get off of it, now!” she shouted, arming herself once more.

“Why?” he asked, sliding off of the dragon and running to her side.

“Just watch.” She grabbed his hand, staring at the dragon.

It had started glowing, a vibrant green color, before the light vanished, and in the dragon’s place stood a teenage boy.

“What?” asked Johnathan. “What is this?”

Sarah Jane smiled. “He was the dragon, this whole time! The necklace is cursed!”

She ran forward to pick the necklace up, while Johnathan approached the boy.

Up close, she could see that the gem was a blend of three colors, pink, purple, and blue, and they appeared to be shifting and swirling inside of the gem.

“Thank you! Oh, thank you!” she heard, and she looked up to see the boy, previously a dragon, hugging Johnathan as her friend looked at her, panicked.

She giggled at the sight.

“It was no trouble. May we ask, who are you?” she spoke, approaching the two boys.

“Me? I’m Prince Ess of Knightingvale! Thanks to you both, for saving me from that evil necklace!” the Prince replied, deeply bowing.

Sarah Jane smirked, looking at Johnathan.

“No wonder the King sent us after the necklace. It was to save his son!”

Johnathan huffed, looking around.   
“Come on, we’ll take you back home.”

They later found his backpack, deciding to leave it behind when they saw the gaping hole in the middle of it.

“Stupid acid dragons.” Johnathan pouted, and Sarah Jane chuckled as the Prince looked on.

edn


End file.
